


voltron ships *REQUSTS*

by ShadowTheGhostGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, requsts, voltron ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheGhostGirl/pseuds/ShadowTheGhostGirl
Summary: have a little writers block so I will take some Voltron shipping requests and make some fan fiction with your requests. *GAY SHIPS ARE THE BEST ONES* >^>





	1. REQUESTS

im bored as heck and you can see because there is a giant hole in my skull with a sticky note next to it saying: bored out of her skull. anyways I have a little writers block so I will take some Voltron shipping requests and make some fan fiction with your requests. *GAY SHIPS ARE THE BEST ONES* >^>


	2. {klance} who knew love could be so difficult...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a lovely day. birds are singing. flowers are blooming, on days like this the palidans of Voltron are being continually lazy. that is until Keith scares the living shit out of them. he. announces that he is going to confess his feelings for once but when he tries to lance takes I as a threat thinking Keith came to pick a fight and unknowingly rejects him, Keith then runs away and takes his lion and flys to a planet far away where he gets depressed and suicidel and lance has to save him. ^U^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I really just wrote that summary didn't I? wow…just…wow.

**Pidge's Pov:**

me, hunk and shiro sighed as we stared at the ceiling, bored out of our skulls. that is until the door was kicked down by Kieth, it landed with a Loud "BLAM!". "HOLY FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL KEITH???" shiro screamed loudly as he jumped up, startled by the loud noise. "yeah Keith whats the deal?" hunk asked, cocking his head sideways confused. I just shook my head at hunk and then turned my attention back to Keith. "sorry shiro, sorry hunk….but you'll never guess what Im about to do!" Keith said as a big fat. smile spread across his face and he put both of his hands on his hips, the looked as though he had just won the biggest Grammy award in the entire for doing something either impossible or supper famous. I sighed as a sick spread arcross my cheek, "I'm listening Keith what is it that is so important that you had to KILL the door?" I said as I adjusted my glasses so they weren't crooked. hunk and shiro looked at Keith curiously and when Keith knew that he had our attention on him he began.

**Keith Pov:**

"okay okay…you guys I'm going to go march right overdo lance and confess my feelings for him right there and right then." I said excitedly, ridges face immediately lit up like a thousand stars on a dull night and started to have a fangirl heart attack, shiro gave me a thumbs up and smiled (even though he was dying inside, butttttt lets not focus on that †o much), and hunk….well he just stepped back slowly until he was out of sight, guess he wasn't ready to know that I was gay for his best friend. "okay well I think that you pretty much just traumatized hunk for life" pidge said as she cleaned her glasses on her shirt before continuing to talk. "

 

ill continue and finish this chapter later I'm tired and its 12:15 at night so night ^U^


End file.
